


【授翻】【杜奇异】赴汤蹈火

by Amairingo



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: “我更喜欢我们这边的地狱。没那么多触手。”应11718宇宙至尊法师黑胡子的召唤，奇异博士与毁灭博士与下界领主一战，阻止地球沉没于黑暗的浪潮之中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell and High Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543144) by [Bool_Ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji). 



> 作者留言： 这个是我和我朋友kaya一起做的RP！（语c？）我负责奇奇和黑胡子，她是杜姆！感谢阅读！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：甜死了，我死了，死了。

Chapter 1

是蓝色。很蓝，很蓝。惬意的蓝，无尽的蓝。象征自由的颜色。斯蒂芬斯特兰奇深吸一口带着咸味的海风，让大海充满他的肺泡，随后再一口呼出。“格林威治村可没有这个。”他们站在一座环礁上，几条沙滩将将拢住几块草和一颗孤零零的棕榈树。除此之外目光所及之处只有大海和天空。法师的悬浮斗篷为毫无瑕疵的海平面添了一处红斑。

拉托维尼亚的国王放远目光看向海面，想着为什么他允许斯蒂芬带他来这种地方，并且是由于如此奇怪诡秘的原因，一个本应与他维克托·冯·杜姆毫无干系的原因。不过，至尊法师的麻烦事真正和他毫无干系已经是很久以前的事了。这般奢华的大海的确很美，可他自己国家连绵的山脉也是如此，并且那里有他真正需要关心的事。维克托从没有怜惜牺牲那么一点美景去完成必须完成的事情。“嗯，可这并没什么在你的城市出现的必要。”

“我没搞错的话你挺喜欢古根汗的。”

斯蒂芬盯着海面，双手背在背后。海浪拍打着沙滩，他站的足够远以保证鞋不会被打湿。

“这就是我说没必要，而不是不可以的原因。认真听，斯蒂芬。”杜姆环顾四周，寻找着除了水和他们所站的一小撮沙滩之外的景观，不过显然没有。

又来了。斯特兰奇控制着不去叹气。

在海平面上，一个光点在空中闪着。阿戈摩托之眼回应着以同样频率闪烁。两个物件明明灭灭，以一种无声的语言交谈着，直到一艘船出现在他们视野中。那艘船从海中突然具现，一艘巨大的木质船飘着巨大的白帆。

飘扬着画着骷髅和交叉骨的黑底旗帜。

斯蒂芬微笑起来。

杜姆在船接近快到他们面前的时候打量着。“海盗，”他双手交叉在胸前怒视着低声说着，看到那黑色旗帜让人并不愉快。他能感觉到深沉地，隐晦的低鸣宣告着另一个强大的魔法实体就在附近。

一艘小一点的船从巨大的舰船上划到海滩，随后船长一脚踏上了沙滩。

一些鬼火缠在他头发之间。他头顶一顶三角帽，穿着一件沾着水渍的镶金边的红色外套。腰间别着手枪，弹夹带挎在肩上，带着火药和海洋原本的味道。

爱德华·蒂奇，至尊法师，海盗黑胡子，轻触帽檐向斯蒂芬致意。“医僧。*”

斯特兰奇模仿着他的动作。“船长。”

他的目光扫过另一个男人，表明了他就是足够没礼貌到不向他打招呼。“我是该在对方甚至连个招呼的情况下就乖乖爬进那个可怜的快散架的船吗？”

黑胡子皱着眉头，露出他一口烂牙和发黑的牙龈。“我知道里，行走的恶棍。里和里那上发条的脑袋，里把人从别的时空扔过来，就为了偷我的宝贝。”  
斯蒂芬越过肩膀向杜姆投去一道目光。“我该知道这件事吗？”

杜姆冲着斯蒂芬摇了摇头。“不。我不需要为自己解释什么。不过，”他又看向黑胡子，“我的确认为向我们求助的人应该表示足够分量的尊重。”

“你又不是至尊法师，只是增加负重。为你自己好，你个耗子王，跟上帝祈祷你那高级的制服不会被锈成一堆破烂。”

“先生们，”斯蒂芬说道，举起双手，“把争吵留到问题解决之后吧。船长？”  
黑胡子仍然狠毒地瞪着杜姆。

杜姆在他向斯特兰奇说话的时候有意识的瞪着黑胡子，并不愿意在这场无声的互搏之中率先挪开视线。“斯蒂芬，维克托·冯·杜姆有更重要的事做。没必要在这跟一个离开了别人的帮助甚至没法履行自己职责的无能的海盗在这浪费时间。请你再跟我说说我为什么要浪费宝贵的时间和精力在这趟旅途上？”

“总得让你呼吸一下新鲜空气。”斯特兰奇向黑胡子点点头。“船长，如果可以。”

那个海盗显然不愿意挪开和杜姆的对视，不过他不情不愿的还是将视线挪回了海平面。“对我的伙伴们来说，这水已经不再是个安全的天堂了。船只消失，船员被水卷走。水位上升霸占陆地吞没整个城镇。海员们现在甚至不敢上船。”他看向博士们。“奇诡之潮涨上来了，死亡乘着浪来了。”

杜姆在海盗转移了视线的时候感到小小的满足，吞回了他正准备评论到拉托维尼亚也有很多新鲜空气的话语。这件事开始让他感觉有些有趣和好奇起来。“什么时候开始的。”

“月亮过三转之前。能在我水上降下如此瘟疫的原因只有一个。”

杜姆的姿势向船长表现了他的不耐烦。“那是?”

“下界领主。戴维·琼斯”

“假设你没错，所以你想要我们对他做什么？”

“偷来他的宝箱，逼那禽兽收回他那些坏水。”黑胡子咧嘴笑着。“如果万能的维山蒂准许，或许能在释放那些可能还有口气的灵魂的时候得到些宝贝…”

杜姆给自己了点时间想着能得到什么有用的宝物。他沉默着表示到现在为止的赞同，随后看向斯特兰奇。

斯蒂芬冲黑胡子点了点头。“我们会帮你，船长。如果这是维山蒂的愿望，我会尽我所能。”

那海盗摘下帽子放在心口。“谢谢你，医生。世界的命运在你我手中。”他戴回帽子，踏进小船，犹豫的看了看斯蒂芬。他的眼睛瞥向杜姆。“他会游泳不？我觉得他对这个小船来说有点太重了。”

杜姆冲着海盗的方向发出不懈的哼声。“我可以飞。这么做显然更好。”

黑胡子咯咯笑着，“你将会是我见过的最丑的海鸥，旱鸭子。”

斯蒂芬叹了口气。“我们能不能在战争开始之前先到船上去。”

杜姆双手叉腰。“这得看他什么时候能学会管好自己的舌头。”

“或许他有理由这么做。那个‘把人从别的时空扔过来偷我的宝贝’是怎么回事，维克托？”

“….我有几样必须的物品。让一些不怎么重要的人去帮我取回来没什么不光彩的。”

斯蒂芬摇了摇头跟着黑胡子上了小船。“你总是这么有理，维克托。”

杜姆开始向空中升起。“相反，斯特兰奇，没几个人像我一样为原因而执着。”

“大多数时候不是这个情况。”

“只因为你不赞同一个行为，不代表他背后没有原因。”

法师叹了口气。他讨厌跟杜姆争辩。那国王就是该死的擅长这事。“船长，你方便的话”

黑胡子轻声笑着。“让我们看看这个发条海鸥飞吧！唷，你们这些贱狗，划起来！”他的船员们摇起了桨，他们缓缓地驶向大船。

杜姆无视了船长对他外观的描述以便看在斯蒂芬的面子上不把那个人捏碎。他允许自己因为他爱人沉默的妥协轻笑一下，随后飞过了海面。

 

注：黑胡子全程都是海盗腔请脑补一下hhh。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：维克托和斯蒂芬讨论了一下手头的事。然后他们打了一炮。

安妮女王复仇者号是黑胡子的至尊圣所。木材全部用魔法加固，甲板是不断变换的由房间组成的迷宫和回廊，住满了海盗船员。晚饭之后，黑胡子的‘王’让他们所有人着迷了——“我的大副那些船歌来自于远东，他那些海怪啊美杜莎之类的故事，都是真的，医生…发条海鸥。”——两位异乡人被安排了他们各自的住处。当船在旁观者的视线中消失驶入夜幕时，杜姆的门被敲响了。“维克托？是我。你睡了吗？”

杜姆正独自坐着，床左边的舷窗下有一张小木桌。他一直在看一本自己带来的古老的召唤术的书——没什么在这海盗船上睡觉的心情。“没有。”他挥了挥手，门打开了。

一个没穿斗篷的斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇进入了房间。他的法袍被风吹的鼓起松散地敞开着。他关上身后的门，走向了杜姆身边。“还好吗？如果你听到什么东西在墙里乱跑，那是为了营造气氛。大部分是。”

杜姆允许自己的眼神被斯蒂芬松垮敞开的袍子吸引了一阵。“就像我该永远呆在这船上一样好。我住过更糟糕的地方。你呢？你房间怎么样？”

“还好。”法师在他对面坐下，双手交叠在膝盖上。“我想跟你谈谈。我知道你和黑胡子的认识不太愉快，你也没少有过那些事迹。所以你跟我说实话，有没有可能你趁他睡着的时候杀了他？我知道你一瞬间这样想过。”

“我不否认我这样想过。但是我仍然允许他活着…暂时，如果他能学会怎么样正确的称呼他应当尊敬的人并且没有在我们之间插一脚的打算。而且如果我要杀了他，绝不会趁他睡着。”

斯蒂芬想了想他们的立场——国王和海盗，科学家和至尊法师。他  
做不了主。“对你我不必多言，我也不会在他的船员面前，二十几个受过专业魔法训练的海盗面前杀他。事实上我根本就不会这么做，还是专注手头的计划吧，维克托。”

杜姆轻笑起来。“你是在跟我说不管怎么样都不要杀他，还是如果我要杀了他一定要在他睡着的时候下手？”

“他可能确实闻起来像个丢了盖的下水井，可他很强，而且他需要我们的帮助。别杀了他。”斯特兰奇叹了口气，向后靠向他的椅子。“所以现在我们说说我来找你谈话的第二个理由。”

杜姆轻轻合上书，手放在封面上。“我在听，斯特兰奇。”

“戴维·琼斯的宝箱沉睡在最深的海底。戴维·琼斯他自己仅仅花了几个月就让海平面高升，捕捉船只扫荡城镇，扩张他的王国。维山蒂同黑胡子谈过，并且允许他逼迫戴维·琼斯降低水面。这绝对不简单，维克托。”他望向舷窗外。星星在一片漆黑的海面上反射着光。“你记得仅仅从地狱拯救一个灵魂有多难。”

杜姆看着斯蒂芬沉思中的表情，仅短短的一瞬允许自己回忆起将他从一切将至的未来拉去的逃避，他驱散了一切他决心中的疑虑。维克托·冯·杜姆对怀疑毫无耐心。“我记得。而我们成功了，现在我们要再来一次。”

斯蒂芬的脸上绽开一个小小的微笑。他将手盖在杜姆手上。“我就想听这个。谢谢你。”

“不要多想。我跟你说过我会帮你。这是我的承诺，而我会信守诺言。”杜姆轻蔑地语气说着这句话，可他在斯蒂芬手中向上转过手掌。

法师发出了一声小小的表示满意的声音，捏了捏他的手。“今晚我可以跟你在这吗？我隔壁房间的那个不知道什么人呼噜声比一个喝醉了的金角大羚羊都响。”

杜姆赞同的点了点头，很喜欢这个提议。“我没什么理由说不。”

斯蒂芬起身，看着那个破破烂烂的吊床扬起了一边的眉毛。他一边脱下袍子，挂在一边的钉子上，一边说着，“难怪你睡不着。”

国王转过头看着他。“显然这不是我通常习惯的。”

“小事一桩。”斯蒂芬集中精神，举起一只手。吊床从墙上猛地丑开，伸展扩张变型成一张铺着森林一般墨绿色床单的大床。他回头冲着国王笑道，“有直觉的船。棒极了。可我觉得一点点展开检修还是需要的。”

杜姆为斯特兰奇的小技巧笑了笑。他起身，从肩头解下斗篷搭在椅背上，打算跟着斯蒂芬去床上。“看上去好多了。”

斯蒂芬伸手触碰他的面甲，捧着他脸两侧。“我可以…？”

“你可以。”

斯蒂芬将他的面甲从他装甲上打开，感觉到机械和魔法共同作用的链接，卸下来之后，轻轻地放置在桌面上。他的双手再次找到他的脸，将他拉下来送上一个吻。

杜姆向下歪了歪头去迎接斯蒂芬的亲吻，双手滑下自动抓住法师的臀瓣。

等他们分开，斯蒂芬笑了起来，手臂搭在杜姆的肩上。他的笑容和太阳一样美妙。“可吓坏我了。（Shiver me timbers）*”

杜姆维持着抓握的姿势向斯特兰奇回了一个微笑，可他摇了摇头玩笑道“嗯。那我该怎么办呢。斯蒂芬？”

“把我绑在后桅上然后揍翻他？*”

杜姆允许自己为此轻笑出声。他双手滑过对方的后背，得到了满怀的斯蒂芬。“可以考虑一下。”

斯特兰奇发出一声叹息，向他的爱人拱起身子。在他脸颊上轻轻啄吻，随后退开坐在床上，抬头冲他微笑着。“您可以登船了，长官。”

杜姆将一边膝盖靠在床沿一边解开腰带。“你穿的太多了，斯蒂芬。”

斯特兰奇将拇指伸进紧身裤的边沿，迎上国王的目光。“一个穿着全套盔甲的人如是说道。”

杜姆用一个得意的微笑回应了他的注视，然后解下他的袍子。“小事一桩。”

“这简直是我今天听到的最好的消息。”

斯蒂芬抬起手，桌子自己滑到门边抵住。舷窗展开，吞没了船只的壁板。月光和星光随着蜡烛熄灭照进房间。

“好多了。”

“的确，好很多。”杜姆迅速扫过窗外照亮的海面，随后开始卸掉他的装甲，卸下的部件一片片飘向远处整齐的堆起来。

等他已经全身赤裸，斯蒂芬拽下紧身裤，扔向杜姆那堆盔甲的方向。他冲他勾了勾手指，甜蜜地笑着。

杜姆愉快的接受了他无声的邀请，爬上了该被称为斯特兰奇的造物的床。他停在他上方，将身下光裸着的人收入眼中，一只手抚上斯蒂芬的大腿。

法师向他凑了凑，迎向他的触碰。“你要是跟那些小船员打趣就等着走跳板吧。”他一边轻声嘟囔一边梳理着杜姆的头发。

杜姆向下压住他，感受着至尊法师身体熟悉的温暖。他将头埋进斯蒂芬脖颈和肩膀之间啃咬着。“我不觉得你现在的地位足够发出威胁。”国王的语调要硬说哪里特别，就是带着特殊的愉快。

斯特兰奇轻柔地喘息着，将他拉的更近。“你在理。转过去。”

杜姆重复着动作，享受对方的反应，随后转过身去。“先是威胁，现在是命令…”他笑起来。

“不怪我。这是世界构成的一部分。”斯蒂芬亲吻着维克托，随后唇瓣滑下，吻过他脸上和身上的伤疤，在他所知道的每一个敏感点停留，随后说道，“你已经能感觉到了吧？一场冒险。那是自由。”

杜姆将手放在斯蒂芬头上，手指勾着他的头发，收回因为对方细致的关心而将要发出的叹息。“这地方现在开始有点讨喜了，我们现在有点比等待更值得做的事。”

斯蒂芬笑着，在他大腿上落下一个吻，然后轻柔的用嘴唇触碰着他勃起的前端。他温柔地单手环住杜姆的阴茎。“喂，你好吗。（ahoy there）”

杜姆吞下一声因为对方触碰而发出的抽气，随后被斯蒂芬坚持的幽默逗笑了。他轻轻地抬了抬腰，示意斯蒂芬继续。

保持着与爱人的目光相接，斯蒂芬将他的前端裹进唇瓣之间，柔和地吮吸着一边用手套弄着下端。另一只手伸向上方握住杜姆的手，随着他不断地吞进国王直到低到喉头的动作握紧对方的手。他包裹着对方呻吟着，上下摆动，整根吐出将他舔湿。

杜姆因为斯蒂芬温暖湿润的嘴包裹着他阴茎的感觉低吟着，眼前的场景更刺激着他的欲望。他的手也回应着斯特兰奇的抓握，另一只手努力的不要太粗鲁地拽疼对方的头皮。

斯蒂芬在他阴茎头部落下最后一个吻然后起身。将他们的老二贴在一起，一阵愉悦的颤抖迅速冲过他的脊背，他同样收紧了握着对方的手，星尘般的灰色遇上锈铜色的双眸。他凑近一些，使他们嘴唇相触。“我需要你，”他低声说道。

流露的情感引出杜姆带着渴望的低吼，他用力压上对方的嘴唇。科学家用他空闲的手划过斯特兰奇臀部的曲线，抓住他使他们的胯部紧贴在一起摩擦。

斯蒂芬大声的呻吟起来，指甲扣紧杜姆的肩膀。他向后用力抵着国王的手。“快来吧，维克托，求你。”

“真没耐心，”杜姆在斯蒂芬耳边轻声说着，而对方的请求让他体内的欲望更加深邃并且加重了他的呼吸。他将两根手指抵在爱人后方的入口处。

斯蒂芬深吸一口气，“就这样。维克托…”

杜姆低声念了个简短的咒语，手指稍微润滑，随后推进斯特兰奇的内里，同时他将对方的下唇含进口中。

斯蒂芬呻吟着，热情的亲吻着他，前后摆着迎向那些粗糙能干的手指。他在他们分开时轻笑道，“看来你功课做的不错。”  
斯蒂芬的呻吟声一如既往撩人，如此影响着杜姆，让他的皮肤因为热情烧得滚烫，阴茎因为期待着让他发出更多这样的声音而硬挺胀痛。“把那些卷轴留在我书房可不是聪明之举。”杜姆的手指在深处勾起，打断了对方的话语。

“瞧瞧又是谁在说啊啊啊， 维克托，操我，”斯蒂芬喘息到，“求你了，求求你。”

“乐意效劳。”杜姆将手指又深深推进爱人体内之后抽出。他用手臂环住斯蒂芬的腰，将他们翻转过来，让法师面朝上在他身下。杜姆用牙齿磨蹭着斯特兰奇的锁骨，一只手抓起他纤细的的大腿分开，将自己推进它们之间。

任何无情的评价都被法师体内点燃的欲火烧成灰烬。他打开双腿，抓紧杜姆的肩膀，急促地呼吸着。“快，维克托，开始吧！”

杜姆带着玩味的斥责在斯特兰奇大腿上拍打了一下，不过说实话，那位国王现在不比他的爱人有什么更多的耐心了。他将手伸向他们之间，重复着刚刚简短的咒语润滑自己，随后以一个热情的冲刺将阴茎压进斯蒂芬体内。在他感觉到被斯特兰奇身体紧致迷人的火热包裹住的时候发出一声低沉的呻吟。

斯蒂芬压抑住一声哭喊，像是他为此而生一样紧紧地贴着杜姆。他的内里现在如此柔软火热。一串话语和咒骂从英语变到其他什么语言最后又因为他刻意调整回到英语。终于他放松下来，抚摸着杜姆的后颈，挤出一个小小的微笑。“免得你看不出来——这棒极了。”

“我看得出。”杜姆笑了笑，即便现在一切声音都嘈杂而带着喘息。他一手撑着床，另一只手回到了斯蒂芬的大腿上，国王给了自己点时间停下来感觉被斯蒂芬的身体紧紧包裹着的感觉。“你里面——”杜姆的话语停顿了一下，变成一声尖锐的呼吸，他抽出一点又再撞回去。“——好极了。”

斯特兰奇倒抽一口气，将维克托的头发抓了满手。就那一瞬间他离开自己的身体看着他和杜姆在床上交叠的身躯，相互联结，沐浴在海面反射的月光之中。他回到身体里，为重新随着血液流淌过全身的快感而扭动着颤抖，然后拉过国王索要一个吻。

杜姆欣然地迎向了他，抵住斯蒂芬的唇瓣低声喘息着，随后将舌头探入他口中。他开始在斯特兰奇体内有节奏的进出冲撞，他身下的躯体如此火热，美妙的感触更勾起他的欲望。

斯蒂芬发出的动静很大，不断地呻吟哭喊着，盖过他们身体每次碰撞的声响。他手指深深抠进杜姆的后背，双腿松垮的勾着他胯部随着动作摇晃，因为他们交媾的激烈动作而颤栗。“上古他妈的神啊……维克托，干我！”

维克托将脸埋进斯蒂芬的颈窝毫无顾忌的呻吟着，用不断加大的力度冲进他的身体。他们身体之间的声响，斯蒂芬荒淫的催促他叫喊只让他的欲望在对方不断接纳他的途中攀的更高。“好，斯特兰奇，都给你。”

“维克托！”那些简单的话语冲进 他的耳膜，足以使他不住地抓住自己不停流着水的老二然后快速套弄起来。他明白那感觉正在他体内聚集起来，如此猛烈势不可当，如同窗外翻腾的海水。“哦哦操，操……就这样，维克托，我要——啊啊操——”他的音调完全转成哭腔，就这样高潮了，湿热的液体喷洒在他们之间。

斯蒂芬颤抖抽搐着呻吟着，那些高潮的愉悦中尤其夹杂着对方的名字，这一切发生在杜姆身下的情景将他也推向猛烈的边缘，他随时都要喷发。指节抓着床单用力得发白，杜姆不顾一切的顶撞着斯特兰奇的身体，而对方也紧紧地裹缠着他收缩，直到他终于低吼一声，紧贴着对方火热汗湿的皮肤射在斯蒂芬体内。

“哇哦。”

杜姆满足的靠在他身下温暖而真实的斯蒂芬歇息。他发出一声柔软低沉的响动表示赞同，随后发出一声气息不足的笑声。国王缓过呼吸的节奏，身体还有些酸痛，在这现在显得寂静无比的房间内，他感觉自己在爱人的包裹下变得温和柔软。

斯蒂芬微笑着，拉过他亲吻着。他说道，“刚刚我们所做的一切正是我这么爱你的原因之一，维克托·冯·杜姆。”

杜姆将他向上抬了抬，用自己的嘴唇压住斯蒂芬的，看上去很开心。“我也，斯特兰奇。”他的手指在斯蒂芬臀部柔软的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着，随后慢慢从他体内退出，翻到一边仰躺着。

法师伸展了一下身体，感到温热的满足和快乐。他将头靠在杜姆的肩膀上，一只手搭在对方的身上，闭上双眼，聆听着塞壬引人入眠的歌声。

随后他突然开口。

“维克托？”

杜姆一只手滑下放在斯特兰奇头上，仔细体会着他精疲力竭的爱人依偎着他休息的熟悉的感觉。他体内混乱的跳动开始消退，变成疲惫的满足，让他将要沉入梦乡。“怎么？”

“这海盗船有多大可能会做隔音？”

杜姆因为他脑海中出现的骚扰那些海盗的睡眠的恶毒想法而轻笑着。“我觉得不大。”

斯蒂芬嘟囔着，将他的脸埋进国王的怀里。“如果有人问，就说有老鼠。四十只。狗那么大。”

“老鼠。必须的。我很确信你淫荡的尖叫着杜姆的名字的声音和这个理由完全吻合。”

一只手戳了戳他的肋骨，斯蒂芬翻身躺倒他那一侧。“机灵鬼。”

杜姆得意地笑着跟着他翻身，手臂环抱住对方的腰将他拉近怀里，后背贴着他的胸膛。“我们一定能想个好理由来缓和你明早的窘迫。”

斯蒂芬叹了口气，试图让自己从心底发发脾气，可那里除了一点快乐的余韵之外什么都没有。他吻了吻了国王的手。“我真不知道怎么能对你发火，”他抱怨道。

杜姆笑道，“很多人做到了。不过这表明你比大多数人更明事理。”杜姆合上双眼，脸埋进斯特兰奇的头发。

船舱的外壁重新闭合，蜡烛的火苗全部自动熄灭。法师拉过毯子裹住他们俩。明天的事明天再说。“晚安，”他喃喃着，轻柔的补充道，“亲爱的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：奇奇在玩海盗歌的梗，用了很多水手专门的的说法。


End file.
